Our principal research objective is to determine whether it may be feasible to protect experimental animals from tumors induced by polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon (PAH) carcinogens by immunizing them with non-carcinogenic analogs of these carcinogens. In previous work, we have shown that one such analog, 5-FMBAAA, can induce antibodies capable of neutralizing PAH carcinogens in tissue culture and reducing the body burden of these carcinogens in mice exposed to the carcinogens in vivo. Our current experiments are designed to determine whether this type of immunization is actually protective against carcinogenesis per se - i.e., does it reduce the incidence of tumors induced in mice by exposure to PAH carcinogens? Male CD-1 mice are immunized with 5-FMBAAA conjugated to bovine serum albumin in order to render it antigenic. These mice, along with control mice, are then subjected to repeated skin applications of the PAH carcinogen, dimethylbenzanthracene (DMBA), alternating with the promoter, PMA. Tumor incidence is recorded weekly to determine whether the immunization prevents the induction of tumors by the DMBA-PMA regimen.